


Degrassi: The Best Generation

by SpaceRoulette



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRoulette/pseuds/SpaceRoulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new season. We start at the beginning—a new school year, a new chance to reinvent yourself, some new characters to shake things up. But we also start in the middle—the summer’s conflicts still fresh, the weight of the past few years still on our shoulders. (Includes all Season 14 characters except the graduates.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve loved a lot of things about Degrassi for a long time, so back when the 14th season of Degrassi ended, I was inspired to continue the show in my own way. But because things have changed in the canon Degrassi universe since I started writing, I figured I should explain what my universe is. There’s more explanation at the end of the chapter, but here are the basics:
> 
> This story picks up after “Don’t Look Back.” Everything up until then is canon, but after that, it’s a completely different timeline. Nothing from Next Class is part of this world. The new characters don’t exist, the new plotlines don’t exist, and the school didn’t receive a makeover. You could think of it as what might have happened if the series didn’t get such a reboot. 
> 
> But even though the lockers aren’t pink and yellow striped in this world, there are still plenty of changes and surprises to come. After all, this is Degrassi Community School, and a new school year is about to begin...
> 
> (AUTHOR'S NOTE EDITED JULY '16)

**EPISODE 15.01: "CONTROL"**

 

**IN FRONT OF DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL**

_ [Soundtrack: "Let's Go" by Matt & Kim] _

It’s a beautiful, sunny day: the first day of the new school year. Outside the school, groups of students are catching up on each other’s most riveting summer gossip. The sign out front reads, simply, “WELCOME BACK, PANTHERS.”

An older car pulls up to the front of the school. The passenger door opens; Zig Novak hops out, full of energy, confidence in his step. Tiny Bell gets out of the car’s back seat with much less enthusiasm. José gives the two a quick wave, then drives off. No parting words for the first day of school: none of them are the type for that, and really, he's just their social worker.

Zig stops in front of the school, looking up at the building as if he wants to remember this moment.

“What are you so happy about?” Tiny asks.

“ _I_ get to see my girlfriend today,” replies Zig. “We didn’t even talk when she was gone last week.”

“I know, you complained about it the whole time. You’ve really got it bad for her.”

“I’m just looking forward to some... _quality time_ together before class,” Zig counters smugly.

The two boys start to walk toward the front steps of the school.

“And besides, if you and I are here, it means we’re not in juvie,” adds Zig.

“Nah, just the Rubber Room.”

“Hey, the Rubber Room is home to Degrassi’s finest. All of these people just don't measure up." He gestures at the nearby crowds.

“Man, I’ve been in there for years, and even I know we’re weirdos,” Tiny insists.

“What can I say, the weirdos are my people.”

Tiny shakes his head in amusement. The two boys walk up the steps and through the front doors as the first notes of the theme song start to play…

 

\--OPENING CREDITS--

 

**IN A DEGRASSI HALLWAY, OUTSIDE PRINCIPAL PILL’S OFFICE**

We see four or five students standing in a line outside the office door. They look bored—leaning against the wall, fiddling with jewelry, crossing their arms—all signs indicate they've been here for a while.

Over the P.A. system, a voice makes an announcement. “Welcome back to a new school year, Degrassi! This is just another reminder that all plans for student organizations must be approved by the principal…"

The camera moves to reveal that behind these students are many more waiting in line.

“…all campaigns for Student Council must be approved by the principal…”

Finally, at the very end of the line, stands Tristan Milligan.

“…and all fundraising initiatives must be approved by the principal,” concludes the voice.

Zoe Rivas, dressed in her first-day-of-school finest, walks up to her friend.

“Hmm, I wonder who _that_ was about,” she says sarcastically.

"Well, since I'm sure you're already plotting your next school takeover..." Tristan retorts.

Zoe shakes her head. “We're all still banned from Power Cheer. And I bet Pill's got the teachers watching my every move. Guess I’ll just keep my head down this year."

But of course, she doesn’t really mean that.

“Wait, why are _you_ in line?” she asks.

“Well, I need to do something impressive this year. Something that’ll catch everyone’s eye.”

“You mean Miles.”

“I _mean,_ now that Imogen’s gone, someone needs to step up and direct the play,” he says defensively.

“What play?” asks Zoe. Her forehead scrunches with confusion.

“…Haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“You _really_ think she’ll give you the job without knowing what you’re directing. Are we talking about the same person?”

Tristan looks down the long line to Pill’s office. “Well, at least I’ve got time to figure it out,” he observes.

“So… does this play have room for a beautiful, talented young actress who also happens to be the director’s best friend?”

“I suppose it could help to have a veteran on my team. You can make sure my masterpiece doesn’t totally collapse.”

An idea slowly dawns on Zoe. “And… Pill couldn’t say no to me if I’m not technically in charge of anything. Right?”

“Welcome to the cast, Leading Lady.”

They shake hands. Zoe joins him in line.

“Now, any thoughts on what I’ll be directing?” he asks.

“Oh, I’m sure I can think of something.” She smirks.

\-----

 

**THE RUBBER ROOM HALLWAY  
**

Zig’s walking to his first class, a piece of paper in hand. Down the hall, Maya Matlin is catching up with a group of acquaintances. She spots him. Her eyes light up.

“Zig!” She practically runs over to meet him.

“At last, Maya Matlin ascends from the Rubber Room and leaves us mere mortals behind.” As Zig talks, he takes a few big, slow steps to cover the rest of the distance between them. When they meet, he gives her a long, affectionate hug.

“Yeah, they _finally_ realized I’m not a threat to Zoe’s life.”

Zig breaks from the hug as she keeps talking.

“I have to say, I’m really gonna miss spending the morning with all my favorite misfits. But I’ll see you in French next period.”

He frowns. “I’ve got History.”

“Well, here. Let me see your schedule.”

They swap pieces of paper; each one scans the other’s schedule.

“Looks like…”

“Nothing.”

Maya’s shoulders slump with defeat. “How did we wind up with _no_ classes together?”

Although he knows this sucks, Zig valiantly tries to reassure his girlfriend. “At least we have the same lunch period? Guess I’ll meet you in the caf…”

“I’ll count down the minutes,” she says dramatically, as she fakes a swoon.

“Just don’t fall in love with your lab partner before then,” he jokes in reply.

She smiles. “As if I could love anyone but you.”

Zig moves in to kiss her, but she points up to a security camera, reminding him that people are watching them. Yeah, the cameras are still there. He rolls his eyes, then walks into the Rubber Room alone.

There are at least a dozen new Rubber Room students, in addition to most of the old ones. Some are sitting on the tables, others standing around. One boy is tilting backwards precariously in a chair. Everyone’s talking, most pretty loudly. It’s crowded and chaotic.

And Zig’s just standing in the doorway, taking it all in. "Whoa."

\-----

 

**OUTSIDE PILL’S OFFICE**

We rejoin Tristan and Zoe to find they’ve moved up in line only a few feet. Tristan’s writing in a spiral notebook. Zoe’s applying lip gloss, but it’s more of a way to pass the time than an actual need for a touch-up. She stashes the lip gloss in her pocket. As she looks up, she startles at the sight of something.

Or rather, some _one--_ Grace is walking toward them. As she gets closer, she finally happens to look in Zoe’s direction. They lock eyes for a second, then Grace glances away.

“Grace!”

Grace looks back at her briefly. “Hey.” Her reply is distant, as if there isn’t a pressing reason why she should be talking to Zoe today. She keeps walking, past the two of them.

Tristan quickly tries to suppress his worried expression, to reassure his friend.

“Maaaaaybe she hates all her new classes?”

But Zoe's starting to panic. “ _Maybe_ I read all the signs wrong and that kiss was a huge mistake?!”

“Look, maybe she doesn’t feel that way. Crushing on a straight one, I’ve been there, it’s tough. But you still did the right thing, telling her how you felt.”

"Crushing on a straight one? Tristan. I _am_ the straight one. Or…" She sighs. "I guess I used to be?" She shrugs, shaking her head a little in admission that she has no idea what's going on inside it.

There’s a pause.

“But what if she does like girls?” Zoe continues, softer. “What if she just doesn’t like _me_?”

“Like I said, it’s better that you put it out there.” Abruptly, he lapses back into his usual more energetic mannerisms. “The _last_ thing I need this year is more people repressing their feelings. Get it out there, live your life! Don’t make me your therapist. That’s just gonna go so terribly for both of us… Anyway, you have other things to worry about.” He hands her the notebook he’s been writing in. “Help me seem more accomplished.”

Despite Tristan’s “help,” the look on Zoe’s face doesn’t go away.

\-----

 

**IN THE RUBBER ROOM**

Ms. Grell is dealing with the overpopulation crisis by handing out nametags for everyone. Zig finishes writing his name in cool handwriting with bright red marker. He sticks it on his chest, then shows it off to Tiny, who’s simply scrawled “TINY” in pencil on his own nametag.

The classroom door opens; a younger man in khakis and a button-up shirt enters. “Zig Novak?” he calls.

Zig turns around to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Come with me.”

Tiny quietly “oooooohs” at him. And just like Tiny, Zig thinks he’s in trouble. He can’t help but look embarrassed about it… whatever it is. As he leaves the classroom, he tries to draw as little attention to himself as he can.

Outside in the hallway, the man is waiting for him.

“Hi, Zig. I’m Mr. Kaufman, the new guidance counselor.”

Zig doesn’t say anything.

“Ms. Pill and the other counselors and I had a meeting yesterday. We think that it’s time for you to transition back out of the remedial classroom.”

“What?!” This is the last thing Zig was expecting. He’s completely blindsided, and quickly becoming angry.

“Your grades have improved, you got a great recommendation from your summer job, you’re no longer involved in gang activity. You’re doing very well.”

“I’m an accomplice to a shooting! I’m living with my social worker!” he nearly yells.

“You’re doing gang intervention, and part of that means reintegrating into regular school life. The remedial room was always meant to be a temporary step for you, Zig.”

“What about Tiny?”

“Well, due to Tiny’s unstable family situation and his more extensive gang connections, we think it’s best if he stays in the remedial class for now.”

“You know my mom kicked me out, right?”

“And from what we hear, you’re working on fixing that relationship."

“Not enough to get me back in the house," Zig mutters.

“Besides, with all the new students in there, Ms. Grell could stand to have one less.”

There’s an awkward silence, as if the guidance counselor wants to pat Zig on the shoulder or something. He eventually just walks away, leaving Zig standing in the hallway alone.

**\-----**

**OUTSIDE PILL’S OFFICE**

The office door opens, and an angry student storms out. Ms. Pill has clearly just rejected whatever he proposed. She follows him out, then turns to the next student in line. She’s an Iranian girl, 17 years old, wearing long pants, a long-sleeved top, and a reddish-orange hijab. Ms. Pill smiles with relief—she’s the student Ms. Pill is pinning all her hopes on.

“Yasmin,” Ms. Pill says pleasantly. “Let’s discuss your campaign.”

They go into her office; the door shuts behind them. Ms. Pill sits at her desk.

“Of course, I approve you running for office. I have no doubt that you’d be the kind of president Degrassi needs.”

The cell phone on her desk beeps. Her eyebrows raise as she reads the message on the screen.

“In fact,” she remarks, “you might just be the _only_ qualified student in your class. Excuse me.”

She quickly gets up and walks out of the room before Yasmin can say anything at all.

We switch angles to see the scene from just outside the office door. Ms. Pill walks briskly past Tristan and Zoe, who, at last, are next in line. Tristan watches Pill disappear down the hallway.

“What do you think that’s about?” he asks Zoe.

Zoe, however, is looking elsewhere. She elbows Tristan in the side. He looks at her, like ‘what was that for?’, then follows her gaze down the side hallway.

Miles, Frankie, and Hunter Hollingsworth are walking together, approaching the line of students. Tristan composes himself. As the siblings get closer…

“Hollingsworths,” says Tristan as a greeting.

“Tristan! What brings you to this hell of a hallway today?” Miles’s usual ‘too cool for school’ attitude is in full force.

“New project,” answers Tristan. “I’m directing a play. All I need is Pill’s approval.”

“Ha, good luck with that.”

Tristan is hurt, thinking that Miles doubts his directing abilities.

“This place is a police state,” Miles explains. “She’s going to get the idea that you’re plotting something, and then she’ll go all ‘Off with your heads!’ “ He affects a pompous attitude and a very bad British accent. It’s barely recognizable as a Queen of Hearts impression, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing to himself at his own joke.

Then he moves on, followed closely by the twins.

\-----

 

**THE RUBBER ROOM HALLWAY**

Zig is alone, walking up and down the hallway. He can’t go back to do icebreakers with a class he’s no longer a part of, and he doesn’t exactly feel like sitting in the library in his current state of frustration and abandonment. So he’s just walking around aimlessly. Pacing, really.

The boy who we last saw leaving Pill’s office turns the corner to see Zig walking up the hallway toward him. The boy’s name is Ryan. He’s older and fit, but shortish, without a lot of muscle mass. Compared to him, Zig looks like one of those thugs a supervillain hires to do all the beating-up. (Which, in truth, sounds a lot like Zig’s recent past.)

Ryan eyes Zig with suspicion, taking in his negative expression and fast pace as he approaches. To Ryan, Zig’s frustrated pacing looks a lot like he’s on his way to get up to… something.

Spurred by his recent rejection, Ryan channels his uneasiness into bravado. “Hey, Rubber Room!” he calls. “Surprised they let you out alone.”

Zig stops walking.

“Not that it matters now… Zig,” Ryan says, reading the nametag still stuck to Zig’s shirt. “The cameras’ll catch whatever you’re doing.”

“I’m not _doing_ anything. Just walking around.”

“Sure, right. You think we don’t know that you people are the whole reason we’re all on lockdown these days?”

“That’s not true.”

“Heard there was a gang war here last year. Was that you, or were you _just walking around_ then, too?”

Zig takes a threatening step toward him.

“That’s what I thought,” taunts Ryan.

Zig just keeps walking toward him, past him, around the corner.

\-----

 

**IN THE FRONT LOBBY OF DEGRASSI**

A tall athletic boy, his back to us, is taping a big poster to one of the front windows of the school. He picks up another poster from the stack on the ground (we catch a brief glimpse of a “JUSTIN FOR PREZ” slogan) and moves to tape it to the next window.

“Justin,” calls Ms. Pill’s voice.

The boy turns around to see her approaching.

“Should I assume that I’ve forgotten the part where you got my permission to hang these?” she asks.

“I was getting around to that…” Justin says uneasily.

“This isn’t the kind of behavior I’m looking for in a president.”

“Are you actually going to approve any of us? Like, Ryan says you turned him down just because he wants to throw a back-to-school dance. That’s crap!"

“Watch yourself, Justin.”

Justin takes a quick, deep breath to calm his frustration.

“So if I go wait in your line and answer your questions, then you’ll let me hang these up?” he asks.

“I don’t think so.”

“Wait, seriously? This is all it takes for me to get on your bad side?"

“It’s not about my bad side, it’s about who will be good for this school. Clearly, that’s not you.” She wastes no time sugarcoating it.

Nor does she waste any time waiting for a response. She turns and leaves in the same direction she came from. Justin’s left standing there, holding an oversized picture of his own smiling face. He crumples it up, as the sound of Ms. Pill’s high heels clacking down the hallway fades.

\-----

 

**YET ANOTHER HALLWAY**

Zig is now sitting on a bench, an anchor point in this weird limbo. His hands are at his sides, grabbing the edge of the seat. His shoulders are tense. He’s looking down at the ground in front of him.

“Zig?” a familiar voice calls.

Zig looks up. Maya’s at the end of the hallway.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Going to use the music software in the computer lab.”

Zig’s still confused.

“I’m doing music theory now. Independent study, remember?” she prompts.

“Oh, right.”

Maya walks toward his bench.

“What are _you_ doing?”

“I got kicked out of the Rubber Room.”

She’s shocked. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” he says defensively. “I was just sitting there, and then some counselor told me I wasn’t in the class anymore."

She sits down on the bench next to him.

“So now I have nowhere to go,” he finishes.

Maya misses that he means this on a greater scope than just ‘nowhere to go for first period.’

“You could come study Beethoven with me…” she says, half-jokingly.

“I’d rather not.” He can’t quite find the motivation to make a joke in reply.

“Well… maybe they’ll give you an independent study too? Something else you’re interested in.”

_[SOUNDTRACK: "Best of You" by Foo Fighters, starting at about 0:40. ]_

Inspiration strikes Zig. “That’s a great idea. You’re so smart,” he says affectionately.

Then he kisses her.

She quickly pulls away. “What are you doing? There’s no PDA!”

“Nobody’s watching,” he assures her.

He leans in to kiss her again, and this time, she kisses him back. And behind her back, he very clearly gives the finger to a security camera that’s pointed right at them.

\-----

 

**MS. PILL’S OFFICE**

Pill returns from her expedition, still walking at a brisk pace. She reaches the office door, then turns to Tristan.

“You’re next, Mr…”

“Milligan,” he finishes.

“Alright, Mr. Milligan. And Zoe.”

Ms. Pill’s skepticism at seeing Zoe is noticed by both of the students.

“She’s here for support,” Tristan explains.

Ms. Pill nods. They all enter her office. Tristan hands her a piece of paper from the spiral notebook, then begins his rehearsed speech.

"The Drama Club is an essential part of Degrassi. It provides a creative force that our community depends on."

Ms. Pill cuts him off. “And it’s also caused this school some serious problems. I see here,” she indicates his notebook paper, “that you starred in ‘Romeo and Jules.’ I seem to remember that caused _protests_ outside the school. Last year a _wanted criminal_ showed up at the musical.”

“But only because that musical was giving a potential delinquent a better way to spend his time,” offers Zoe.

Ms. Pill sees Zoe’s point.

“So I suppose you want to direct a drama production?”

Tristan nods.

“Well, it would have to be appropriate. No controversial material whatsoever.”

Tristan is taken aback, feeling that she's using those recent events as an excuse for censorship.

“Maybe you could write some sort of relatable story about the people at this school, make it uplifting… something like ‘Degrassi: The Musical.’ “

Zoe takes over the pitch before Tristan can speak. “Actually, he has a show in mind already. No sex, no drugs, no controversy. Just the powerful story of a friendship that transcends boundaries.”

Ms. Pill looks like she’s waiting for the catch, and sure enough…

“ ‘Bring It On.’ ”

“I told you, Zoe,” Ms. Pill says firmly, “Cheerleading is banned at this school, especially for you. I can assume that you’d be starring in this musical with all your cheerleader friends?”

“She doesn’t have to star! Sh-she could stage manage!” Tristan suggests desperately.

“That’s better,” replies Ms. Pill. “Still, no cheerleading.”

Zoe is irritated, Tristan disappointed.

“Come back when you have an idea we can work with?”

Tristan goes over to the window to look out at the line of students, which is still as long as ever. “But what if someone else gets in ahead of me?” he asks.

“You can try again next semester.”

Tristan’s focus shifts. Through the window, he now notices Miles and his siblings approaching Winston at his locker down the hall. He watches Miles for a second; suddenly, inspiration strikes. He whips back around.

“Picture this,” he starts, gesturing excitedly. “We tumble down a rabbit hole and find ourselves in a strange new world. Cards are marching, cats are vanishing, caterpillars are sm- I mean, singing,” he corrects hastily. “We travel with a young girl through tea parties and rose gardens, as everybody’s asking her a question she doesn’t quite know how to answer. ‘Who are you?’ It’s a classic tale, perfect for theatrics: Alice In Wonderland.”

“I could support that…” says Ms. Pill, lightening up a little. “Alright, Tristan, you have my permission to direct the show. With Zoe as your assistant.” She scribbles something on a form on her desk and hands it to Tristan.

“Congratulations.”

\-----

**AT WINSTON’S LOCKER**

We’re now watching what Tristan saw from another perspective. Winston’s putting his new books into his locker, his back turned so he doesn’t see the Hollingsworths approaching.

“Winston,” says Miles.

Winston turns around with a smile on his face, until he spots Frankie standing next to Miles. The smile quickly becomes a tight-lipped glare in her direction.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Miles asks his sister.

“You’re the one who made us hang out with you all day,” replies Frankie. But she walks away, further down the hall. Hunter isn’t sure which sibling to stay with—two equally unpleasant options—but in the end he goes off with Frankie.

“So I guess there won't be a sequel to Captain Who?” Miles asks his friend.

“What?”

“Tristan said he’s directing the play. I assume he’s got something else in mind.”

This is news to Winston, and he’s not pleased. “Seriously? He’s taking over drama club too?"

“What?"

“Wouldn’t be the first time he took something that was mine first.”

“Are you calling me a ‘thing?’ “ asks Miles.

“I don’t know… No, you’re right, that was weird.”

“What’s wrong with you?"

Winston sighs. “I don’t know.”

“Well if it’s about my sister, I really don't want to hear it.”

Miles looks down the hallway at Frankie standing there with her arms crossed, looking a little forlorn, waiting for him to finish.

Winston tries to get his attention back. “Maybe I just need a new project too!”

“Sounds good. Let me know what you come up with,” Miles absent-mindedly replies.

And he walks off to meet up with Frankie again.

Winston, feeling very slighted, turns back toward his locker to finish organizing. As he turns, however, he notices a Class Representative campaign poster taped to a locker near his own. An idea starts to develop, as the bell rings…

\-----

 

**MR. KAUFMAN’S OFFICE**

Zig’s sitting in a chair opposite the counselor’s desk. His hands and shoulders are still tense with frustration.

Mr. Kaufman’s voice is kind, but bewildered. “The remedial class isn’t detention, Zig. You can’t just get sent back there for acting out in the hallways. I assume that’s what you were trying to accomplish?”

Zig doesn’t respond.

“And besides, look at how you chose to break the rules. A kiss and a rude hand gesture?”

“You think I’m weak?” Zig starts to get defensive.

“No, clearly not. But I think you’re learning how destructive it can be to use physical force. And that shows me that we made the right choice to take you out of the remedial class.”

Zig realizes his only hope is to play Mr. Kaufman’s own game—to reason with him.

“Look… I need to be in that class. For my own safety.”

“The remedial class can’t protect you from violence, Zig. But those security cameras you’re so fond of? They can. We can watch for any sign of trouble, anywhere in this school.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

But Zig’s certainly not just going to spill all his feelings, especially to this man he just met who thinks he knows what’s best for him. Instead, he just sits there, processing.

\-----

 

**A DIFFERENT HALLWAY**

Having left Pill’s office, Zoe and Tristan are walking to class. Zoe looks like she’s seconds away from exploding at him, like she can't even deal with him right now.

But when she does speak, she doesn’t raise her voice. Channeling her disbelief through an even tone, it comes out as pure spite.

“So. Does your _genius_ idea come with a plan to convince a full cast of high schoolers to act out a Disney story?”

“It’ll be cool! Artsy costumes, trippy scenery… not Disney at all.”

“Tell me you didn’t suggest this just because Miles made that stupid joke.”

“ _And_ it’s perfect for someone who’s fond of drug-induced adventures,” he points out.

“I’m sure he’ll be _so_ impressed.” The sarcasm is strong.

“Wait, are you mad at me for being into Miles? If you don’t want to be with him, you can’t keep him away from everyone else.”

They’ve reached the door of the classroom.

“You know what? I left something in my locker.” She turns around and walks back the way they came. Tristan’s not fooled: it’s really just a flimsy excuse to storm off angrily.

\-----

 

**OUTSIDE THE CAFETERIA, SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Maya’s standing by the entrance to the caf, waiting for Zig. He walks up to her.

“Hey,” she says, worried. “What did that counselor do?”

Zig shrugs. “He still thinks I’m an angel.”

“Did you figure out what class you’re doing instead?”

“Not yet.”

“You okay?”

He nods, not very enthusiastically.

“Hey, I’m really proud of you."

“For what?” he asks, like the question’s been building up inside him all day. “You guys seem to think I’ve got it all together now, like after Vince went to jail I didn’t have any more problems. Everyone else still sees me as a criminal, no matter what I do to fix it.”

“What do _you_ think?”

"I think… I'm trying. But everything that happened today isn't exactly helping."

“We’re not gonna disappear just because we’re not all in class together, dummy,” she says, almost laughing with relief at how baseless his fears are.

But although returning to the wild is clearly good for Maya, Zig’s still not sure he can say the same for himself.

“So, lunch?” She gestures toward the cafeteria doors.

“I think I have a better idea.”

He takes her hand and leads her past the cafeteria and down the hallway…

We now see them sitting at a table in the Rubber Room, eating lunch and goofing off. Zig finally looks relaxed again. Although that sense of consistency and familiarity the Rubber Room gives him has probably been taken away, for a moment he can pretend nothing’s changed. This is still his place.

And as they eat, that same voice comes over the P.A. system again.

“Hey there, Degrassi. The first day of school isn’t over yet, but we already have news about your new Student Council. This year, we’ve had an _unusual_ number of candidates running for office unopposed. So without further ado, allow me to announce your new Student Council President… Yasmin Ebrahimi! And your new Student Council Secretary and Treasurer… Winston Chu and Heather Ferris!”

Maya looks confused for a moment, but it quickly passes.

“So be sure to vote for your class representatives tomorrow! Have a great day, Degrassi.”

And on the two of them, in Zig’s safe space, the picture fades to black.

 

 

_[Next time, on Degrassi: Really, though, what’s up with Grace? Meanwhile, a rebellion begins.]_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AUTHOR'S NOTE EDITED JULY '16)
> 
> I did a lot of the planning for this fic before we knew anything about what would happen in Next Class, so unless I specifically mention it, the events of Next Class didn't inspire or affect my writing. There are already a few similarities, which are cool coincidences.
> 
> One thing so far was inspired by Next Class: Yasmin is loosely based on the original casting description for Goldi. Now that we know more about Goldi, it's clear that they aren't the same person. I borrowed the idea of a driven, ambitious Muslim girl with a sense for social justice. But beyond that, Yasmin's different- for instance, her appearance, fashion sense, some beliefs, and mannerisms are not the same as Goldi's. 
> 
> But like, the idea of giving Zig and Maya no classes together? The idea of putting Tristan in charge of a school organization? Even the idea of making Yasmin the Student Council President? Those were all in place well before "Next Class" aired. I feel like the Degrassi writers and I are on the same brain waves sometimes.
> 
> I have so many things planned for this season. I can't wait for you to read them.
> 
> P.S. I’m using a mix of 80's and 90's songs for episode titles. This episode is brought to you by Janet Jackson. 
> 
> P.P.S. Spot the super old Degrassi TNG reference!


	2. Graceland, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn’t expect updates this frequently all the time; I’m not the fastest writer and I’ve got a lot going on right now. But I had this episode mostly written already, so I decided to publish it now so you’ll get a better idea of where things are headed.
> 
> I also came up with a cool idea for a music video promo for this “season,” like “Shark in the Water” and “Bite Your Tongue.” I was going to post a description of it first, so you could get to guessing what I was foreshadowing, but I decided to wait until sometime when I’m having writing troubles, so you can still have that as an update. Like bonus content. So, look forward to that!
> 
> Please read the notes at the end for some questions about the format (chapter length, etc.) I need your input!
> 
> And, yeah… I just couldn’t resist using this song title (thanks, Paul Simon.)

**EPISODE 15.02 “GRACELAND, PART ONE”**

**DEGRASSI PARKING LOT**

The episode opens on an overhead shot of the Degrassi student parking lot. Almost every parking space is occupied, and there aren’t many students lingering around. Harsh music blasts as a car (small and dark blue) enters the parking lot and quickly pulls into one of the last available spaces at the far end. The car turns off; the music stops.

From a closer angle, we see the car’s passenger door open. A girl steps out. She has straight black hair and light brown skin, and she’s wearing the clothes of a typical Degrassi student: a mint-green tank top and short denim shorts, with gold-colored jewelry. Except for the styling, she looks uncannily like…

Grace Cardinal emerges from the driver’s seat. Dressed in mostly black, she looks like her sister’s Evil Twin (though she's a year older.) Grace goes around to open the car’s trunk, fitting the key in the lock and wiggling it. The trunk doesn’t open. She bangs on the top of the trunk twice. Still nothing.

“Hurry _up_!” the other girl says. “I’m gonna be late.”

Finally, with a forceful twist, Grace manages to turn the key in the lock. The trunk pops open. Grace and the other girl grab their school bags.

“We’re _late_ because you can’t leave the house without that bracelet,” Grace says, pushing the trunk closed. Both girls start the long trek across the parking lot toward the school.

“Eric gave it to me, it’s special,” says the other girl, admiring the gold bracelet on her right wrist. The name ‘KELSEY’ is engraved on the metal. “But if I'm such a terrible inconvenience, I'll just start taking the bus again. At least then I could listen to my own music, instead of… this.” She gestures vaguely at Grace’s ensemble.

“The bus isn't gonna wait while you find your jewelry,” Grace points out. “If you don’t want a ride, then you’re walking to school. And you’re still gonna be late. I’m sure Walk The Moon sounds _great_ in detention.”

“What’s your problem with Walk The Moon anyway? Eric says they’re the best band he’s heard in years.”

“And Eric’s opinion _must_ be the truth.” It’s light-hearted, but still sarcastic.

“Maybe if you’d get yourself a boyfriend for once, you’d have something better to do than harass me about mine. He’s a good guy!”

“Never said he wasn’t.”

“So, what? You can’t find a guy who fits your weird standards? No, wait, let me guess. None of them want to be with _you_.”

At this moment, Grace spots Zoe, who’s also approaching the doors of the school. She slows to a stop, staring at Zoe, hesitating. Zoe rushes through the door, not noticing Grace at all.

Kelsey hurries past Grace and into the building. The bell rings. Grace lets out a short, heavy sigh, then starts to walk again, gradually picking up speed as the opening notes of the theme music play…

 

-OPENING CREDITS-

 

**MS. PILL’S OFFICE**

Winston Chu walks into the room to find Ms. Pill sitting at her desk and Yasmin in one of the other chairs. On Ms. Pill's desk, a computer, tablet, and two phones fight for space with haphazardly stacked piles of papers.

“Hi Ms. Pill, the office said you wanted to see me,” Winston says.

Ms. Pill gestures at the chair next to Yasmin; he sits.

“We’ve been having some trouble finding a Vice President,” explains Ms. Pill.

“None of my friends wanted the job,” Yasmin adds.

“What about those guys from the posters?”

“None of them were the right fit,” Ms. Pill says firmly. “So I called you and Heather in here to discuss promoting one of you. Heather seems to be out sick today, so… would you be interested?"

“In being _Vice President_ of Student Council? Uh, absolutely!” Winston looks like all his dreams are coming true.

“Well then. I look forward to seeing you two work together.”

Just then, her cell phone starts to ring. At the same time, her email notification pings. She digs the phone out from under the scattered papers, overwhelmed by everything that wants her attention. Winston stands up, slowly and awkwardly, and leaves the office.

 

**GRADE 11 HISTORY CLASS, SECOND PERIOD**

The bell rings, as the students settle into desks and finish up conversations with nearby friends.

Zig is sitting at a desk at the back of the classroom, lost in thought. Grace enters the room and drops into the seat next to him. Zig doesn’t notice. She waves her hand at him. No reaction.

“Novak!”

He turns his head to finally notice her.

“Heyyyyy,” he says, like he’s contemplating bad news.

“You’re being weird again.”

 _“Maya’s_ being weird again. I think she’s still freaked out about the kidnapping. Or maybe the job stress. Or… maybe all of it.”

“Have you… talked to her… about it?” Grace prompts. It’s clearly not the first time she’s given him this advice.

“She’s always so busy.”

“Mmm,” says Grace sympathetically.

Zig suddenly remembers something. “Wait, you can’t tell me to talk to Maya. _You_ still have to deal with Zoe.”

“Great, do you all know?”

“Yeah… Tristan told Maya, she told me.”

“Would it kill you to give me some privacy?”

“Sounds like that kiss was pretty hot. Wish I’d been there to see it.” He smirks.

“Glad you weren’t, since you’re being so mature about it.” Unlike Zig, there’s no humor in her voice.

“Fine, look. We heard you haven’t talked to Zoe since you guys kissed. And I mean, I get it, it took me and Maya a while to deal with it when we kissed last year, but we had to figure out her mom and all our weird history. You guys like each other, there’s no history, so why aren’t you talking to her?”

“Don’t worry about it.” She turns in her desk to face the front of the class.

 

**AT WINSTON’S LOCKER, BETWEEN CLASSES**

Winston’s rummaging through his locker aimlessly. It seems as though his mind is elsewhere.

Nearby, two girls are having a conversation. “I swear, I didn’t think it could get worse after the uniforms, but now I actually feel like I’m in jail,” complains one of them.

“Did you hear about that girl last year who took a baseball bat to the cameras?” asks her friend.

“No way! Who?”

“I think it was that one girl with the cute hair… you know, she was in Student Council or something.”

Winston stops what he’s doing, turns his head slightly to better eavesdrop.

“The hero Degrassi deserved,” jokes the girl. “Too bad she didn’t get them all.”

The camera zooms in on Winston. A few seconds pass as he’s lost in a daydream. Then the bell rings, jolting him back to the present moment and sending him down the hall to his next class.

 

**ANOTHER HALLWAY, AT THE SAME MOMENT  
**

Walking to class, Grace happens to pass by Maya, who’s drinking out of the water fountain. She stops to talk.

“Kind of sucks in the Rubber Room without you, Blondie.”

Maya takes her hand off the button and looks up at Grace.

“Well, since everyone seems to love replacing me with Zoe in their lives, somehow I think you’ll get over it.”

Grace suddenly gets very serious.

“Relax, it was a joke!” Maya smiles. “I think it’s cool that you like each other. After the whole Degrassi Nudes thing...” She stops. “Wait, is that why you’re not talking to her? Because of what she did last year?”

Grace glances away, putting her hands in her pockets. Her body language all seems to confirm Maya's questions.

“That sucks. I was kinda getting used to the idea of having her around again,” says Maya.

“You should talk to Zig,” Grace says bluntly for lack of a better reply, then walks away.

 

**STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE**

The big table in the office is covered in several blue and gold sheets of poster board. Yasmin’s writing on one of them with a marker.

Winston enters the room.

“Hey there, Vice Prez!” she greets him. “Can you give me a hand with this?”

“Actually, I’m working on something else.”

“Okay… well as long as it’s not in the gym…” she checks her poster “…this Friday at three, then I’m interested.”

“It’s more of… an activism project,” he explains.

Yasmin tilts her head curiously.

He looks around. Not spotting any cameras in the room, he decides it’s safe to speak freely. “Ever since Pill got here, nobody at this school can function. Your friends didn’t even want to be on _Student Council_ because they'd have to work with her.”

“My _friends_ didn’t want the job because they’re too busy keeping their grades up for university,” she replies calmly.

“What about those guys who tried to run for president?”

She frowns. “I don’t know.”

“Student Council’s supposed to be there for the students. But no matter how many bake sales or dodgeball games we run, nobody’s going to care until we do something about the real problem.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, cause a scene? Start a protest?”

“Sorry, not interested.”

“So you’re just gonna accept life under the regime?” he says in disbelief.

“I’ve got an activity fair to plan,” she says, picking up her marker again.

 

**IN THE HALLWAY BY J.T.’S MEMORIAL GARDEN, LUNCH PERIOD**

Grace is sitting on the bench in front of the window to the garden, typing on her computer. She’s very focused on what she's doing, so she's startled when Tristan appears next to her.

“She’s freaking out,” says Tristan.

Grace continues to stare at her computer, not acknowledging his presence.

“She thinks that kiss freaked _you_ out.”

Grace keeps typing.

“She thinks you don’t like her now.”

Grace stops typing.

“ _Do_ you even like her?”

Grace remains motionless.

“Wait, you’re not even gay, are you? I knew it. You need to go tell her, she's totally into you and you're lying to her."

Grace finally moves, looking him in the eyes with a terse “Tristan. Goodbye.” She picks up her laptop and bag and gets up to walk away.

“Talk to her!” Tristan calls after her.

Grace continues down the hallway, clearly headed somewhere…

**THE RUBBER ROOM, LUNCH PERIOD (CONTINUOUS)**

Zig and Maya are hiding out in the Rubber Room again, laughing, looking very happy and comfortable.

Grace enters the room, on a mission. “Hey Novak,” she calls.

Zig looks up.

“Can we talk?”

Zig looks to Maya, silently asking for some space.

“It’s fine, I should go practice,” says Maya. She gets up and walks out of the room.

Zig stands up, too. “Okay, I’ll say it, ‘you were right,’” he admits. “We talked. Everything’s fine. I was being paranoid.”

“Fantastic,” says Grace flatly.

“So… was that it?”

She walks closer to Zig so she can talk at a lower volume. “You guys have to stop bugging me about Zoe.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s none of your business.”

“But you like her, right?”

She looks away for a second, buying some time to think.

“Okay, how long have you known me?” she begins.

“A year?”

“And… how many girls have you liked in that year?”

“If you’re calling me a whore, I don’t really see where you’re going with it.”

“No, seriously,” she says, frustrated with him for derailing. “Maya, Zoe, all those cheerleaders, Gloria Chin…” she lists.

“I didn’t like Gloria that way,” protests Zig.

“But you were attracted to her.”

“A little,” he admits.

“Okay, and how many guys have I liked in that year?”

“You never tell me that stuff. Which is weird, by the way. Why didn’t you tell me you had a thing for Zoe?”

“Zig! Let me finish this.”

“O…kay…?"

“No guys, right?”

“No guys, just Zoe. So you’re gay?”

“No guys… and no Zoe.”

“So, uh…”

“Nobody.”

“What?” A confused half-smile appears on Zig's face, as he thinks she might be setting up for a joke.

"I don’t really feel like that, ever. About anyone.”

Now Zig’s lost. He’s never heard her talk about a crush, sure, but he can’t imagine being a teenager without all of those crazy and frustrating and wonderful feelings. Not that he has time to consciously process any of that, of course. The best he can manage is an awkward “So…”

“Pretty sure I’m asexual.” The statement is frank, matter-of fact, like anything Grace says. No hidden shame here.

“…Asexual,” he struggles.

“Keep up with me, Zig.”

“But you talk to me about Maya all the time. You’re the whole reason I have any idea what to do around girls.”

“I’m not _disgusted_ by that stuff!” Her voice implies _'you idiot.'_ “It just doesn’t happen to me,” she continues, with less of a tone. “Everything I tell you is just basic people skills.”

“But like… are you sure? I mean, doesn’t being around Zoe feel all different than being around… me?”

“Zoe… is decent," she concedes. "I like her. But I don’t think it’s like that.”

Tiny enters the room as Zig and Grace continue their conversation.

“What do you mean?” Zig asks.

“When she kissed me, it was just… a thing that happened.”

“Ahhhhh, we’re talking about Zoe!” Tiny chimes in, before Grace can finish her thought. “How’s your lady lover?”

Grace is now definitely, very frustrated with Zig. “ _He knows?”_ she asks.

“Uhhh…” Zig’s totally scrambling. Then he has a sudden idea for how to fix this. “Tiny, it’s not like that. She doesn’t like Zoe that way. Or, she doesn’t like anyone that way, maybe. It’s called ‘asexual.’” He’s a little more deliberate with that last word, to make sure he gets it right.

“What, like _nobody_? There’s got to be somebody out there for you! Asexual is for bacteria and stuff,” Tiny’s smiling, joking, not meaning any harm.

“You haven’t even talked to Zoe since that kiss,” Zig points out. “What if you’re just overthinking it? You know, every crush gets weird at first.”

“No, actually, I don’t know,” replies Grace. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

She walks out, fairly calmly, all things considered.

 

**FRONT LOBBY OF DEGRASSI  
**

We follow Winston as he walks into the foyer, scanning the crowds, looking for someone.

A group of Grade 12 students is hanging out on the steps in the foyer—mostly boys, with a few girls. Winston walks up to the group and taps one of the boys on the shoulder. “Justin?” he asks.

The boy turns around to reveal it’s Ryan. “…No?” he says condescendingly.

“I’m Justin.” The real Justin waves from across the group.

“And who are you?” Ryan asks, looking the skinny stranger up and down.

“Oh, uh, Winston Chu. I need Justin for a… Student Council thing.”

Winston goes around the group to sit on the steps next to Justin. He talks quietly, so the sound of the rest of the group will mask his voice. “Do you want to join the movement to take Pill down?"

“What movement?”

“It’s mostly just me so far,” he admits. “But I’m in Student Council now. I work on the inside. And I hate this dictator stuff as much as anyone, so I’m using my power for good. Starting with the security cameras.”

“Okay, why me?”

“I heard Pill wouldn’t let you run for president. That sounds like a pretty good reason to fight back. And if this works, we’ll be the real heroes of Degrassi. That’s better than any dance you could’ve thrown.”

“I suppose I’m not thrilled about spending this year under surveillance,” Justin admits.

“Great. Meet me in the Student Council office after school.”

“I... think I have a better idea.”

 

**IN THE RUBBER ROOM HALLWAY, LATER IN THE AFTERNOON**

Grace is at her locker, putting a notebook away. Zig approaches. At the sight of him, Grace slams her locker.

“You told him,” she say with hostility.

“Everybody was talking!” Zig protests. “We all thought you two were a thing now!”

“You _told him_ that I’m asexual _,_ ” she clarifies, lowering her voice to a mutter.

“I didn’t think you’d mind! It’s not like I told him about anything weird you’re doing. Just… something you’re… not doing?”

“And he called me bacteria, and you told me I was wrong. I’ve seen what you two can be like, but this was seriously low.” She starts to walk away, then stops and turns back to deliver some parting words.

“Telling people about your life is awesome, I can see why you guys are into it.”

She keeps walking. Zig jogs a few steps to catch up to her—he’s not done with this conversation yet.

“I didn’t say you were _wrong_. But I don’t get why you won't even give it a try with Zoe.”

“I don’t _care_ if you get it.”

“Then why did you even tell me, if it just bothers you that I know?” he asks irritatedly.

“I wanted all the questions to stop. Also, for once I could've used some help from a friend. My mistake.”

She walks away, for good this time.

**DEGRASSI BASEBALL FIELD BLEACHERS, RIGHT AFTER THE FINAL BELL**

Justin’s sitting on the bottom row of bleachers, alone, when Winston shows up. Winston’s glancing around in all directions, checking for eavesdroppers and cameras.

“Are you sure it’s safe out here?”

“Nobody comes out here when it’s not baseball season. And we all checked for cameras last year. We’re good,” Justin reassures him.

Winston pulls out a notebook. At the top of the page is written ‘PHASE ONE.’

“We can't do anything that can be traced back to us," he explains. "That means no technology. They probably read all our emails by now."

“So what’s the plan?”

“Well, speaking of hacking…” He starts to write something down in the notebook.

 

**BACK IN THE PARKING LOT, AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**

Grace is walking back to her car at the end of this long and trying day. She spots Kelsey and a boy sitting on the hood sharing a pair of earbuds. She gestures for them to get off her car.

Eric takes out his earbud and gets up. “Hey, Grace,” he says cheerfully.

“Eric. Always a pleasure.”

“Eric’s coming home with us, and since he’s a guest…” Kelsey begs.

“You can listen to your music.” Grace doesn’t even put up a fight.

She gets in the driver’s seat. Eric and Kelsey sit in the back, so they can hold hands, leaving the front passenger seat empty.

_[SOUNDTRACK: "Shut Up And Dance" by Walk The Moon, quiet in the background, as the car radio turns on.]_

She starts to back out of the parking space, but then Eric speaks up.

“So Grace, I hear some girl kissed you," he says, just to make conversation.

Grace brakes abruptly.

“Wait, _what_?” asks Kelsey. “Who?”

“Nothing happened,” says Grace evenly. “Rumors suck. Stop listening to them.”

Kelsey, however, will not let this go so easily. “Oh my god, is that why you never have a boyfriend?” She isn’t thwarted by Grace’s lack of response. “Grace, you should totally date her!"

She reaches up to poke her sister. “She liiiiiiiikes you!” she teases.

Grace cranks up the volume. Even though it’s Walk The Moon. On a better day, she’d make a stronger point about how much she hates rumors like that, how destructive they are, but today is not that day.

The car backs out of the space and drives out of the lot.

The scene skips ahead to see Grace’s car pull into the driveway of the Cardinals’ very ordinary-looking house. Eric and Kelsey get out of the car and go inside, but Grace lingers.

Her phone, in the cup holder, buzzes. A text from Zoe:

_Can we please talk? You’re driving me crazy._

And on Grace’s face, as she confronts the thought of the inevitable, the picture fades to black.

 

_[Next time, on Degrassi: Grace faces Zoe, her friends, and her own limitations... all in a single day. Plus, a clever scheme unfolds.]_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thought I’ve had about Grace for a long time, since long before “Don’t Look Back.” I’ve almost convinced myself that it’s canon. Of course, that doesn’t mean I dislike everyone else’s interpretations of the situation. But in my head, this is what feels right, so it’s what’s going in my story. If it feels like I haven’t explored the issue completely, well, there’s an entire Part Two episode still to come.
> 
> On a different note, now that we’re two episodes in, I need some formatting advice. I feel like these chapters are too long. I mean, they feel like the right length for an episode, but I wonder if it’s annoying to get really long updates every now and then, instead of smaller updates (say, splitting each episode in half) more frequently. Do you have a preference on which format is easier to read and/or more fun?
> 
> Send me a review or PM with your thoughts on this (or in general!) If you’re wondering why I haven’t written about (insert character or plot point here,) then the answer is most likely “I’m getting to it/them!” Because I’m writing this episode-style, each chapter only focuses on a few characters, and there are a lot to get through! I’ve been thinking about whose stories to tell at what point. But feel free to bring it up anyway, just in case I’ve forgotten about something. That’s very possible.


End file.
